In An Unknown World
by pinklovelotus
Summary: She was trained to protect herself and her family from threats. However, in a failed mission she loses her dad and now she moves to New York. First day there she finds her best friend, April, but who are the guys that follow her? And who is the guy in red? (There is only a section that is rated M for now)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never knew about how everything in our world was different until I met him…..


	2. Out For A Walk

Out For A Walk

It was already night by the time I got to New York. My dad insisted that I'd move here with my aunt, telling me that I'd be safe living here with her. I never understood why until I saw my dad being kidnapped by a group of men. I tried to save him but I was out smarted with that they left with him on a helicopter. The men that kidnapped my father, where nothing from what I have seen. They were made out of metal and had a weird alien inside of them. When the police came I told them what happened to my dad but I didn't tell them everything. Who would believe me if I said my dad got kidnapped from a group of alien robots? They would put me in a house for insane people. Once they got through with the investigation they gave me a flight to my aunts house.

"Aunt Clara" I called out from the front door. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" she asked from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to take a walk around the neighborhood." I said putting on my shoes.

"Okay sweetie!" she yelled. "Come back by 8."

"Yes Aunt Clara." I said and left sliding on my back pack and plugging in my head phones, heading down the street. I took a look on my clock and it was 5 at night, 3 hours.

I never did like to walk usually it was running I mostly did but in this case I was trying to be familiar with the surroundings I had and what advantages and non-advantages I had in these streets. Memories began flowing through my mind of my first fight, I was five and there were some men who wanted me for something. I never knew why, until I learned that my dad was a famous scientist. At the age of 3, I was when I enrolled for a Martial Arts class along with Karate. Then as my progress improved I was moved to another class, I forgot the name, where I was trained with weapons by a man whose sensei was Splinter. Kenti was an 40 years old now and and is still teaching his masters ways, old man never gave up from teaching.

"Hey little girl.." a husky voice said with the smell of beer in his mouth. "Want to play?"

"No thank you sir." I said walking a bit faster this time. _Give me a break! My first day in New York and I'm about to get jumped by a drunk man, just my luck. _

"Come on sweet heart." he said walking in front of me. "I'll make this a night to remember." The man lunged to me but lost his balance. _Pathetic! _The man got up again and lunged this time I dogged as I kept walking forward. "Never mind."

He left me in peace but I still sensed his presence behind me. I began to run into the alley where I was met with a wall.I began climbing the wall going jumping to the other side.

"Give us your money!" I heard someone said from the shadow.

_Again Pathetic! Men can't leave you along for just one minute. _I began going down to my knees, then with speed I revealed my swords from underneath my sleeves.

"Show yourself" I said pointing my swords to the direction of the voice.

Nothing appeared so I lunged myself to the direction, hitting another pair of swords. I suppressing my laugh from enthusiasm.

"Wow." Another voice said.

"Leo I think we should go." another one said.

_Oh nice he brought back up. _Quickly without noise I threw my shiruken at them and vanished from their sight landing on the roof top of the building.

"Wow" I heard the same husky voice from the fight.

"She's gone." The guy named, Leo said. "That's not possible.. only sensei can do that."

"Wow" the voice said again.

"Shut up Raph." Leo said, stepping out of the shadows. "She might still be here."

I gasped looking at the turtles that were standing before me. _They were mutated! who would do this? Poor turtles, they must have suffered living on land that they wanted money. But they shouldn't have tried to steal from a girl, that was just low. _I leaped down from the building to where they were. The moment they saw me they attacked, except the Raph turtle.

"You know that won't work." I said dodging their every move swiftly, making every one of them attack each other.

"Yeah it'll work." Leo said.

"You'll only get hurt." I said until bumped into Raph.

"I have you." Raph whispered hugging me close to him causing my body shiver with delight.

"What the.." I said from my reaction as I slipped out of his hug and had him pinned on the ground. "Who has you now?" I got up brushing the dirt out of my pants.

"So you hate getting dirty." Leo said. "Such a girly girl don't you think?"

_Ignore him Jasmine he's just trying to get you mad and lose concentration. _I closed my eyes and began breathing in an out, then when I was already calm I opened my eye and they were gone. _Nice this is getting a bit more entertaining. _I began walking out of the alley when Leo showed up in front of me with one of his swords on near my neck.

"Drop your weapons." he said.

I dropped my swords near his feet slowly lifting my arms to the air. _Ha! They don't know whats coming. _As I said before I was trained in martial arts and I don't need weapons to fight.

"Now you're going to answer all our questions." he said placing placing his swords on his back.

"Why should I?" I said calmly.

"Or else we'll take you to our home where you can suffer the punishments." he said. "Are you going to answer?"

"Nope." I said with a smile. _Let try something shall we, since they are no match for your level of fighting skills. _I walked towards Leo placing my finger on his (shell) ab muscles tracing them.

"Your the leader, right?" I whispered in his ear as he gulped at the feel of my hand tracing his muscles. "You're such a great leader that you wouldn't want any harm come to your team. Your the best leader any one could ask for."

I looked behind him and saw that two of his buddies mouths were wide open and Raph was just steaming with anger. _Jealous? A turtle jealous, of what?_

"What do you mean?" Leo said confused.

"Why dear Leo." I said bringing my hand a little bit lower, but not touching his erection."Let me show you."

A hint of blush came up his face. _Good he's distracted. _I locked my hand into a fist and punched him on his stomach. Sending him out into his buddies arms.

"You really thought I was about to.." I said not saying the last word. "I am not a that type of girl."

"How?" he said

"I have been trained in many fighting skills." I said.

"No he meant how did you punch him without your hand hurting?" The purple turtle said. "A turtles shell is strong that if a human hits it it'll cause severe pain."

"Here." I showed him the metal light post and punched it breaking it in two. "I was trained by the best." he still looked a bit confused. "So that I may defend my self."

"Oh." he said and got into his fighting stance.

"Jasmine!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Jasmine it's me April."

"April?" I said remembering the little girl that used to visit us back in California. "April where are you?"

"Up here." she said, I looked up and saw that she was on the building.

"Hi April!" I said. "How are things?"

"Good." she said and the purple turtle attacked. I dodged and climbed up to where April was.

"How's your dad?" I asked and saw, immediately, in her eyes something was wrong. "Don't tell me he got kidnapped like mine too?" she nodded. "But a weird robot alien group of men?"

"Yes." she said.

"I'm sorry." I said looking back on to my clock, seven o'clock,_ I still have time_. "Well I moved here with my Aunt Clara. Do you want to sleep over? We can talk more there."

"Can I guys?" she asked the turtles on the ground still staring at us, confused. "Don, Miky, Raph, Leo." We both leaped down from the building. "This is Jasmine, one my best friend."

"Hello" I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Guys don't be rude." she said. "Welcome her."

"Rude!" Leo said truing to stand up. "She hit me."

"My Apologies." I said with a smile.

"Well we still need to take her to see master Splinter." he said

"Master Splinter?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well lets go then." I said. "Are you coming April?" she began walking behind me while we walked. "Well then lead the way."

"We're already here." he said confused opening the route in the sewers.

"Ok lets go then." I said jumping in with the others following me. "Now who has my swords."

"Raph?" April said.

"Here." he said placing them in my hand.

"Thanks." I said.


	3. Surprise

Surprise!

"Jasmine?" April asked.

"Yes?" I said turning on my head ban flash light.

"Why weren't you scared when you say the guys?" she asked.

"I knew they were mutated the minute I saw them." I explained. "My dad would explained to me about the plasma he had in his lab. That it would mutate any thing it touched."

"Oh." she said.

"So you've seen mom?" Mikey said.

"Yes Mikey I've seen mom." I said.

"Cool!" he said.

"Ok girls heres where we jump." Leo said. "Theres a long river in front of us and…"

I took Don's _Naginata _and walked back.

"Hey that's mine." Don said.

"Don't worry I have another one at my aunts place." I said getting in my 'long jump' stance.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just watch." I said running to the edge of the river. "Long jump."

I don't remember what it's called but but I remembered doing this in middle school track. I was in the air, I opened my eyes and saw that I was about to land in the water. When suddenly I felt a pair of arm.

"Good job Raph!" April shouted.

I opened my eyes again and saw that Raph was carrying me bridal style with his eyes on me. Mesmerized I watched his green eyes, my heart began pounding and my body was feeling light. I watched him as he let me down standing near me holding me by me waist. My eye zoomed in on him lips, they were vulnerable from where I was. _Just a kiss.. Kiss him. _My body asked. _No.._ I shook my head and waited for April. While waiting for the others I saw that Raph was looking at me, passionately like he had just fallen in love.

"Nice catch Raph." Leo said. "I could have done better." he winked at me.

_I have a bad feeling about him. _Something from Leo that made my spine tingle down with fear.

"Shut up." he said.

"You know, you can let go of her." Mikey said from behind Leo, making both of us blush.

"Hey Jasmine." April said in Don's arms. "Are you ok?" she looked at Raph's arm around me and winked.

"April." I said walking out of his hold next to April . "It's not like that." I looked back to Raph. "Thank You!"

"Oh and what is it I saw back there?" she asked.

"He just saved me nothing else." I said.

April stopped with me by her side.

"Here we are." Leo said revealing the passage to their home. "Master Splinter?"

"Welcome home my boys." I saw a giant rat come out of another room. _Mutated as well how sad. _ I bowed down to their master.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Jasmine," I said. "Kenti's special student."

His eyes shot up at the name of my sensei and approached me with full force. With that I dodged appearing behind him with a kuni on the back of his head. But without realizing he grabbed my hand and threw me out into the wall. I bounce of the wall back to Splinter with swords in my hand bowing down at my Sensei's master.

"He has taught you well young one." he said approvingly.

"Yes master." I said in respect.

"What brought you to learning these skills?" he asked.

"At first it was to defend myself from evil people that wanted to harm me. Now I just want to protect those who are precious to me." I said calmly.

"Good." he said.

"However, I was not successful this time and I lost my father." I said.

"Interesting." he said

"I am staying at my aunts house for the time the police find him." I said. "I don't think they'll ever find him though."

"Do not worry my sons are on the case." he said.

"Are you sure they are up for the challenge master?" I said.

"I am sure." he said "I trained them myself."

"Have you taught them everything, Master?" I asked, and silence began. "Master do you think I can train them in a different style other than swords and martial arts? Enemies are shown only two styles of fighting, it would be best if your sons know more than two."

"That would be delight full." he said facing his sons. "From now on you will train them with what you know."

"A girl?" Leo said. "You're going to let a girl train us?"

"What, are you afraid I might distract you again?" I laughed.

"No.." he said blushing harder.

"What was the distraction?" Master Splinter asked curiously.

"It is something every boy craves from a girl." I said calmly. "I just seductively turned him on and then landed a punch on his stomach. Works every time."

"Oh." master said and walked away.

"Sensei?" Leo said walking to Splinter.

"Jasmine, What about school?" April asked.

"I've always been home schooled since 4 and I graduated early." I said. "I'm waiting until I'm eighteen to go into college so I have a year to relax."

"Oh." she said.

"How old are you?" Don asked.

"Seventeen." I said

"You're small to be seventeen." Mikey said.

"Yeah but it helps when I fight." I said.

"So when do we begin?" Leo said coming back. "I can't wait for the training you give me."

"First we will fight." I said getting into my fighting stance. "Then from the data I get from all of you we will begin tomorrow."

"This sounds like fun." April said. "I'll go get some popcorn."

"April?" I said walking towards her. "Have you trained?"

"I've been working with sensei Splinter." she said.

"Well you're going to get special training from me too." I said. "We will meet here in the weekends. Master!"

"Yes Jasmine." he said from inside his room.

"Do you have a private room for me and April to train?" I asked

"Yes you can have the new training hall I built last month." he said.

"Are the boys allowed in that room?" I asked again.

"Yes they are." he said. "But it's only for training."

"Yes master." I said. "Now April go make the popcorn and I'll wait for you here."

"Hey Jasmine." Leo said coming from behind me. "When are we going to start?"

"The test has started." I said side kicking him to the wall making a dent.

"Leo!" his brothers called.

"Is that your strength?" he asked. "Cuz it's ridiculous."

"No" I smiled. "That's only half of my strength."

"Here's the popcorn." April said with a bowl in her hands. "Wow Leo what happened?"

"April the test has begun for them do not interrupt." I said. "So how about we watch a movie while they begin."

"Alright." she said. "What movie?"

"You pick." I said and walked to the living room with her.

"How about this one?" she said holding up _Mulan. _

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey shouted from behind me trying to land a kick.

I grabbed his leg, spinning him over and over again then throwing into the trash can.

"Shhh! The movie is starting." I said.

"Don what's our strategy?" Leo asked holding his side.

"If we try to.." he began explaining. In the instant I was behind them, grabbing their heads and head budding each other. "Please be quiet."

"Jasmine come here." April called.

"Coming." I sat back down near April.

Minutes into the movie I heard foot steps behind me.

"April I'll be back." I said walking into the kitchen.

I looked were Raph was but he wasn't there anymore. Going to their fridge I bent over acting like I wanted something. _Wait for it Jasmine. Wait for it.. _I turned around and saw Raph. _Hmmmm…_ A smile formed, I bit my lip and planted a kiss on Raph. His eyes closed, _Good he's distracted, _I formed a fist and began distracting him more, with my hand going down. Suddenly he stopped me and pulling me up, where he wrapped my legs around his waist and began grinding me. Reaction took place and I flipped making him hit his head. Raph dodged the hit and grabbed hold of my legs with his leg and placed a finger where my clit is, rubbing it looking at me with lust not love. _No this won't happen! _I kicked him hard on his face and ran back to April. _That wasn't Raph, it was Leo. Oh its on Leo! _

"Jasmine what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing I was just escaping on of their traps." I said utterly disgusted by Leo's show. "April what do the guys like to eat?"

"Pizza." she said in a low voice.

"Ok." I said taking out my phone. "Yes, Domino's I'd like 10 pizzas and 4 drinks." I covered the phone speaker. "April where are we?" she gave me a paper and I told the man on the phone. "Ok in 20 minutes they'll be here."

I walked back to where we came from and waited for the pizza.

"Jasmine." Leo said with a smirk. "What are you doing out here? You know you're vulnerable out here." Looking down to where he touched me. "I can take you in a second."

"I know but I'm waiting for someone." I said leaning to the wall, crossing my leg. "He is such a sweet heart."

Raph came out, _Nice timing, _I ran to him and hugged him giving him a peak on the cheek.

"Just play along." I whispered in his ear and Leo ran back in the sewers angry.

"What happened?" Raph asked.

"He tried to rape me." I said. "But he couldn't."

"Well you subductive him in the alley." he calmly said

"Yeah but I didn't play with his parts." I said blushing.

"He did what?" Raph yelled.

"He touched me where I wasn't supposed to be touched." I said, making Raph fill with rage.

"Oh he's gunna pay." he said cracking his fingers, then blushing. "Where exactly did he touch?"

I reached down to my pants and showed him, looking away. Opening my eyes, I saw Raph was looking closer.

"Here?" he touched, "Or here?" he moved his finger up towards my entrance, making me moan with pleasure.

"Stop please." I said as he removed his finger.

"Sorry." he said looking away.

"It's ok," I replied. "you didn't know."

"I did know." he said. "I just wanted to touch you." Heat was rising to my cheeks again. "You mesmerize me, like I'm in a trance. You're the only one I think about now."

_Oh my… Is he serious? We only met a day and he already in fallen for me?_

"You're joking right?" I said.

"No," he began to explain. "Jasmine every time I see you my heart starts pounding, I start sweating, and there's this heat that rises up my cheeks. I talked to master splinter when Leo left and he said that I'm in love. Do you feel the same?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I think we should stick to being friends for right now. I don't think it's good to speed things up to much."

"Ok." he said half sad.

"Raph." I said pulling him into an embrace. "Lets be best friends. Alright?"

"Ok." he hugged me closer, my breast pressing against his shell.

_Oh I wish I could stay like this forever. _My heart was beating fast and my face was flushing red. I looked into Raph's eyes and I couldn't control myself. I placed my lips to his and kissed him with passion, our tongues dancing in a rhythm that we only knew. Raph's erection sprang up as I was getting all wet. I departed my lips, still tasting his minty lips, making him look at me with confusion.

"We should stop for now." backing away from his tempting body.

"Can we do this again?" he asked.

"You mean kiss, right?" I said.

"Yeah." he said. "Can we kiss?"

"Normally friends wouldn't do this." I said, getting Raph into a depression mood. "But we can as long as we don't do anything else other than kiss."

"Oh" he said slightly embarrassed with his erection still throbbing.

I looked at my watch it was seven thirty.

"I think we have time." I said pushing him into the dark shadow of the building. "I'm only doing this today. Don't let it happen again."

I got on my knees and with my hand I began rubbing his erection. He groaned with pleasure.

"Let's finish it later." I said as the pizza guy got to the alley.

"Hello." I said. "How much will that be?"

"Fifty, four dollars ma'am." he said, I took out my wallet and handed him a sixty dollars.

"Keep the change." I said grabbing the pizzas and the drinks.

"Good bye ma'am." he said handing me a piece of paper and left on his little motorcycle.

"Where were we?" I said walking back into the shadows.

Raph suddenly carried me bridal style and into the sewers.

"Stay here." he said grabbing the pizzas and drinks and putting them in a hole where they were safe. "Now I have a secret place and we can continue there." he carried me again and opened another door way.

I got on my knees again but he moved away. Confused I looked at him, he then picked me up placing me on top of his erection.

"If it's only today then how about we have some fun?" he said.

He took off his shell and I could see him clearly now. I ran a finger across his muscles making him tense at the touch.

"Now it's your turn." he said taking off my shirt, revealing my bra strapped on to my breast, he pulled me in closer to him and took it off. "There." he looked at my breast with lust then proceeded to my pants and underwear. Once they were off, I covered myself with my hands. "No." he took my hands off. "You're beautiful."

That's when it began. He placed me on the floor opening my legs. His eyes widen and placed a finger on my clit rubbing it hard. Moaning, he slid his finger down to my entrance.

"You're wet." he said, plunging his finger inside me.

Faster his fingers went as I panted and moaned with ecstasy. Raph removed his fingers and then lowered his head, _What is he doing? _I felt his tongue on my clit, licking it and then sucking it making me release. His mouth lowered down to my pussy and sucked my juices out. Stopping he pulled me to him making my nipples brush against his skin. I moan at the feeling as he then pushed me up against the wall rapping my legs around his waist onto of his erection. Teasing me for a second, _Here it comes. _Raph thrusted himself inside my pussy sending pain waves.

"You were a virgin?" he said, I nodded adjusting to his length. "Are you ready?"

I moved telling him that I was. He thrusted inside me again, moaning. His thrusts kept going faster and faster. He put one of my breast into his mouth, still moving inside me, as he played with the other. My moans were louder and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Harder." I panted.

He moved faster than before and before we knew it we were on the floor again. Raph was still thrusting as I was moving on top of him my breast still in his mouth. His tongue was playing around with my nipple and I couldn't hold it any more. I let my orgasm spill but Raph wasn't ready yet. He kept going, his length in and out of me rising another orgasm.

"Jasmine!" he yelled.

"Raph!" I shouted, as we both came.

In the minute I was on top of him resting, his length still inside me. I looked up at Raph and a he kissed me, his tongue asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth to let him in. My heart was still pounding wanting more, I moved myself up to leave but his hands pulled me back down.

"We have today remember?" he said and trusted again.


	4. Another Home

Another Home

When we got back to Raph's home, April was now watching _The Lion King _with Don's arm around her.

"Whats the point of this movie?" Don asked.

"The point of the movie.." I said, Don and April turned around. "is to watch it."

"Raph where were you?" Leo said coming from the kitchen and winced at me.

Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist, I looked up and saw that it was Raph. A smile formed and I felt safe, so I hugged him in return. Leo then pushed Raph and grabbed me, I struggled out of his arms and into another.

"Hey Sis." Mikey said, sniffing the air. "What did you bring?"

"You're favorite lil' brother." I said, grabbing a pizza box from Raph. "Pizza."

"Oh I love you sis!" Mikey said embracing me in a big bear hug while taking out a pizza slice.

"Raph." I said getting him out of the staring competition with Leo. "Let's see a movie."

"Oh yeah how about.." April said scattering the movies. "Friends with benefits."

"I've never seen that one." I said leading Raph to the couch, pulling him to sit next to me.

"Well I think you'll like it." she said. "While it starts how about I go reheat these pizzas."

April left the couch and into the kitchen with Don following right behind her.

"They aren't going to come out any time soon." Mikey said taking another bit out of his pizza.

"How about we get cozy then." Leo said sitting on the other side of me. Dragging me to sit next to him.

"Yeah." Raph pulled my to his lap.

_Damn! Leo I'm gunna kill you. _I was continued to be pulled and dragged from side to side.

"Hey you guys are making sis unhappy." Mikey said, pulling me out of the tug a war and right next to him. "Are you ok sis?"

I nodded and gave him a hug. "Your the best brother a sister could ever ask."

"I know." he said.

I looked to where Leo and Raph were sitting. They were there stunned by Mikey's action and also jealous. _That's what they get for playing tug a war with me. _Raph got up and came to sit next to me. Like a little baby I opened my arms wide for him to pick me up and hold my in his arms.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter shouted.

I looked Leo, he was about to attack Raph.

"As a leader you should have more control over your emotions." he said and motioned me to follow him.

Getting up from Mikey's lap I followed him into his room. I sat down by the door way and waited for Master Splinter to talk.

"Jasmine." he began. "I am worried about how you will train my boys. During training you are to show no mercy."

"Yes Master." I replied.

"Even to the one's you love." he added.

"I know Master." I said. "I was trained that way and I know how to conceal my feelings. If you'd like you may attend the trainings and see your self."

He nodded. "Also Raphael has feelings for you, has he told you that?"

I nodded in return. "I have asked him that we may keep it as friends, best friends since we share the same feelings." before he could question me any further. "I asked that of him since I've only known him for a day and also because of his training."

"Thank You Jasmine." he said. "I hope that once the war is over you both may have a future together."

"What war?" I asked and in his face I could tell. "I know of your story Master, my Senpei told me." A laugh escaped my throat. "So Shredder is back, I will fight with your sons do not worry."

"No Jasmine." Splinter said.

"I will fight for the safety of your family and for the innocent people." I said ignoring his comment. "I swear with my life I will protect them."

I walked out of the room.

"So your planning on fighting with us?" Leo said leaning on the wall. "You're going to have to follow my rules."

"I will fight with you guys, I said to you father." I said. "but I never said I joined your team. I have my rules and you have yours."

I walked into the living room finding April with the rest of the gang on the couch. I kissed Raph, Mikey and Don on the cheek and pulled April into the kitchen, leaving to stare at me.

"April I need to leave now." I said.

"Why?" she asked

"I ned to think somethings through and I'd better get going to my Aunts house." I said

"Well what about the sleep over?" she asked.

"You are welcomed to come." i smiled "But hurry."

She hurried to her room and walked out with a bag of cloths. "There we can go now."

Quietly while the boys were watching the movie we sneaked out and back into the surface. I smelled the air and began to walk fast to my Aunts place. I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. Kicking the door open, I saw that it was a mess in there.

"Clara?" I yelled "Clara?"

"Hello?"

"Shredder!" I said. "April head back to your place I'll handle this." she didn't listen. "APRIL MOVE!"

April ran out and I was left alone.

"How brave." he said walking towards me. "Save your friends life."

(2 hours in the past)

"Boss!" a ninja said. " I followed the turtles as you asked."

"And?" Shredder said annoyed at the ninja.

"They were attacked. " he said. "Not by one of our ninjas but another from a different town. She was fast and manipulative, beating the turtles one by one. She claims that it only half of her strength."

"That interesting." Shredder said.

"She lives with her Aunt and is friends with a girl named April." he informed more. "She was also trained by the best fighters in her town as well as being the apprentice of Kenti, Splinter's special student."

"Where does she live?" Shredder asked, the ninja whispered the address into his ear and left.

"We shall pay a little visit to Jasmine?" he said laughing out.

(Back to the fight)

"Jasmine." Shredder said "Join me! Let's kill the turtles and Splinter, together."

"Why?" I asked trying to get more info from him.

"Ever since he took the love of my live away from me. I wanted revenge." he said. "I will destroy all those dear to him."

"That's kinda harsh isn't it?" I asked.

"Harsh?" he laughed. "So will you join me." he held out his hand and I took it. "Together we will kill them all."

There was a sudden gasp and I looked to the door where the turtles were standing.

"Sister?" Mikey said

I smiled, holding Shredders hand and kicked him hard on his stomach sending him out on his knees.

"Yes." he said "You're strong and I can use you."

Shredder lugged for me and with another kick, but this time on his face. However that didn't stop him and he lugged again but this time for Mikey. In the moment I was in front of Mickey protecting him from Shredder. With a punch Shredder flew threw the wall and on to the road.

"Guys leave now." I said. "I'll see you back at your place." I turned around, giving them a smile and a hug. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go!" Everybody left but Raph. "Raph please get to safety I'll be there trust me."

Raph grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, taking in his sent. I pushed him away and ran towards Shredder with a force.

"I love you." was the last thing I heard as he ran to his home.

"Now to finish you." I said and transformed.

Growing into half wolf, my claws grew along with my ears. Shredder stared, shocked at my transformation. I ran towards him not giving him time to react.

When the battle ended I left him with little breathe.

"Why don't you kill me?" he asked.

"It's not my job to kill you." I said and walked away.

I stopped at my aunts place getting blankets, my cloth and the fighting stick, whoever thats called. When I got to the sewer I transformed back into the my human self. In the sewer I opened the door and sneaked in, then I looked in the living room. Raph was pacing around, Don was holding April close to her arms, and Leo was eating pizza box after box. I stepped out and Raph came to greet me with a hug, kissing me with a passionately. I pulled away and hugged Don, April, and Leo.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked.

"In his room crying." Don said and walked me to his room.

I opened the door and saw Mikey balling his eyes out. I ran to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Little brother." I said. "It's alright, I'm here. Sis is here to protect you."

"Please don't leave me." he asked.

"I promise." I said.

"How about me?" Raph said standing outside the room.

"I promise to you too." I said.

Raph took my hand and held me in his arms. We both knew that we were best friends for now but Raph didn't understand the meaning of friendship so I was just going to let him do what he wants. The three of us walked out of the room and back into the living room where Master Splinter was waiting.

"Jasmine." Splinter said. "I heard about your home. I'm sorry."

"Is there another family close by?" Don asked.

"Sorry but I don't." I said. "I might just live in an apartment up town."

Splinter nodded

"That too dangerous." Raph said. "Shredder will be looking for you again and if you get caught.."

"Shredder?" Master Splinter asked.

"He attacked my house, no one or nothing is left." I explained. "He wanted me to join his team on defeating you and your family. I declined his offer and we fought, I didn't kill him because it isn't my job to defeat him."

"Well done." he said.

"So how about you live with us?" Mikey said. "Please Sensei! Oh please!"

"Yes Jasmine." he said. "Come live with us, that way you can be safe."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah you can bunk in with me." April said.

"Thank you Master." I said and hugged him.

April lead the way showing me the way to her room. Setting my things to the ground I saw that there was only sheets on the ground with a lamp, some books and her cloth in a suit case.

"So here we are." she said. "It's not much but at least it'll work."

"No its perfect." I said.

"Aww." I heard Mikey at the door. "I wanted sister to sleep with me."

"Ok." I said. "Lets make a deal when ever you feel sad or have a nightmare you can come in and sleep with me."

"Ok sister." he said. "But since its your first day here can I sleep with you?" giving me the puppy dog face.

"Alright." I said. "Go get your blanket and set it here."

"How about me?" Raph stepped in again. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Do you have nightmares?" I teased, his face heating up. "It's fine but today is only for Mikey."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes tomorrow." I said.

"How about me?" Leo came in.

"No not for you, Leo." I said. "You're the leader and from what happened today you need to be disciplined."

Raph laughed and the others were just staring at my comment. Leo as usual got mad and left to his room.

"Can I sleep here too?" Don asked.

"No." April said blushing.

"Yes Don." I winked at him, making him blush. "You can sleep with me."

"Jasmine." April yelled

"What he asked me." I said, April jealous on my words.

"Oh ok Don." April said giving in. "You can sleep with me."

Don smiled with delight hugging April and giving her a kiss on the he came to hug me and whispered a Thank you. Hugging me for a few more minutes Raph came to break us up.

"April." I said. "He's a keeper." I joked, Raph sliding his arms around my waist."Wait I need to get the bed ready."

I got the blankets from where I left them and began setting them up near April's. _Time to fix this room up. _Bring in up my speed I fixed our bed, the cloth, and I brought up my weapons for display on the wall. _There it's clean._

"Jasmine!" April said from the door.

"What?" I asked

"What did you do?" she said.

"I cleaned the room thats what I did." I said.

"Awesome!" Mikey said coming in the room. "Look at these nunchucks."

"Wow!" Raph said coming into the room. "Where did you get these?"

"My father bought me the best weapons in the area in case I need to use them." I said walking toward the Naginata at the corner of the room. "I never faced an opponent were I needed to use my weapons.

"How about me?" Leo said.

"That was just to scare you." I said. "But it back fired."

"Oh." he said.

"Here Don." I said handing him the _Naginata. _"I lost yours in the sewer, take good care of it."

"Really?" he said. "Master Splinter had another spare in his room and he was going to give it to me."

"Yes Don I owe you." I said as he took it.


	5. Truth

Truth

After we left the room, I walked to Master Splinters room.

"Master." I knocked on the door. "May I speak to you?"

"Come in Jasmine." he said, I walked in and sat down.

"I want to show you something that might shock you." I said. "But please before I show you I want you to listen to my story first." he nodded in agreement. "This happened when I was 3 years old and I was playing in my dads lab, I didn't know he was a scientist at the time. But any way, that day I found some green pills by his desk," Splinter looked up at me in confusion. "when I saw them I thought they were candy and I ate half of the pills on the desk. Minutes later I was on the floor screaming in pain, my dad came in and saw that I ate the pills, when the pain left dad told me about what happened." I was tearing up at my words. " He told me that the pills contained mutant plasma with wolf blood." I got up from where I was sitting and transformed, he gasped. "When I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror, I saw these." I pointed at my ears a showed him my claws. "From that day I knew my life would never be normal." Tears kept running down my face. "I've been home schooled since that day and I was trained to defend my self as well as my father since my mother died at child birth." I looked up at him and he was still shocked. "I never meant to kept this from you and your boys."

"Do they know?" he asked.

"No" I said. "I wanted you to be the first to know and give me advice." I looked away walking to the door. "But I'm no longer accepted here, so I'll just leave."

"Jasmine wait." he said as I took another step to the door. "You are to stay here. Mikey wouldn't want his sister to leave and Raph would throw a tantrum if you left. I am not kicking you out Jasmine." He got up and walked to the door with me. "I'm just shocked on how you managed to live on and how you can transform back into a human."

"But how am I to tell the turtles." I asked.

"That is up to you." he said as we both walked to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Guys" I said and they looked back at me. "I need to confess." I began telling them the exact story I told Master Splinter and transformed. "I'm sorry I kept this from you." I said and looked into Raphs direction.

"It's alright." Mikey said coming forward with open arms. "You only knew us for a day and you didn't know us. I'm glad you told us now, that means you trust us more."

The others were still in shock and Raph was gone. _I knew this would happen, but it's for the best. _Both April and Don approached me giving me a hug, finally understanding what had happened. Leo just smiled and gave me a wink saying he was alright with my 'secret'.

"So how is it possible that you can transform into half wolf." Don asked.

"Half wolf?" I said. "I can transform into a full wolf but I don't want to risk transforming into full wolf. The pills, as my dad told me more about them, contained ten percent of the wolf blood. I drank a full hundred percent of the blood with the mutanage, as you call it, causing me to transform into half or full wolf."

"How can you go back to being human?" he asked.

"I trained myself to turn back into a human." I explained. " It took me a year to turn back, From the looks of it you guys contain human blood, I'll show you how to turn human in the process of our training. Master Splinter you can change into a human too. Since you were once human too."

"How is it possible that we can change human?" he asked.

"How is it possible for you to speak and walk like us?" I said. "There was human blood involved with your mutation and more then I can tell. You didn't just build muscle you were born with it, you and your brothers have human features you just didn't realize it before."

"Wow." he said.

Master Splinter looked at my reason with understanding. He was getting and idea.

"Master Splinter during that the time I train your sons I would like for you to join our mediation." I said.

"Why mediation?" Leo stepped in.

"Meditation is the key to finding you're inner human." I said. "For me it's just finding my self again."

"How is this good in battle?" he asked

"In your position." I explained again. "You are already trained in your turtle form in which I will train you more. However once you get into your human form you will feel different, you already know how to fight, the problem would be for you to adjust into fighting people with that form."

"That still doesn't answer my question." he said.

"I'm getting there." I said and continued. "In human form, you can deceive your enemies and walk among them, without knowing. You can also a job and by food for the family."

"How about going to school?" Don asked.

"I wouldn't recommend going to school." I said. "It'll be dangerous since you can't control your human form all the time."

"They how can we learn." he asked.

"We can teach you." I said. "April is good at math and science, so she'll teach you that when she can." April nodded in agreement. "I am good a literature and history. Every Wednesdays I will give you a break from training and I will teach you."

"How will that work?" Don asked.

"He has a point Jasmine." April said. "They won't learn so much."

"Then I'll buy computers so that you guys may learn." I said. "April will learn with you."

"Why?" April complained.

"Shredder knows your my friend and to get to me and the turtles he'll want to keep you captive so that he can take us all at once." I said.

"Then with what money are you going to but the computers?" she asked.

"My dad, before he left, gave my a credit card with all the money he made." I said.

"Then why not just use your money for food?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey there will be a time when I'm not going to be here for you all." I said. "I want all of you to succeed in life and live on without me."

"Is there something else you aren't telling us." Raph said coming back from his walk.

"Yes." I sighed, "Don remember when I said about being full wolf." he nodded. "I have changed into the full wolf once. But at the time I changed into the wolf I ran away from home and into who knows what forest. While I remained a wolf I was in that state for a year, If I were to change into the wolf again, I would go back to the forest for who knows how long."

"You came back home last time." Raph said not sounding concern.

"Yes but I was lucky." I said. "I am risking my life when I change into wolf. That's why I said I might not be here for you guys."

"Then we can stop you from changing." Leo said.

"Thanks but no one can stop me from transforming." I smiled weakly. "Now." I jumped back into my happy mood. "Let forget about that and…"

"How can we forget!" Raph yelled.

Ignoring him I continued. "Tomorrow.."

"Jasmine!" he yelled suddenly embracing me. "How can you try to act happy when your life is at risk everyday?"

I pulled away, holding back the tears. "Every day starting tomorrow we will train. I will see you all tomorrow at nine in the morning."

I walked away and into April's room, laying down on my sheets I drifted into sleep. At six in the morning I woke up finding Mikey there with me, I got up putting a pillow behind him and covering him with the blanket. Quietly I walked out of the room, dressed, and out in the surface.

I whistled out for a cab and left for the city. An our drive passed, I looked out the window and asked the cab to take me to the nearest computer store. Arriving, I got out and paid the man, then headed into the store.

"Hello" I was greeted by an employee named Amber. "May I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering what is the best laptop you have?" I asked

"We have this one." she said. "The Mac it helps with everything you need."

"I'll take five of them." I said.

"Five laptops?" she asked

"Yes." I said and walked to the cash register and giving her my credit card.

Once out of the store I called a cab and drove me home. Getting there I saw a shadow by the building, quickly I got out, paying the man. I walked out to greet the shadow, I looked at my watch .

"Hey" I said and saw that it was Leo.

"Hey." he answered. "Why did you leave?" he opened the door to the sewer.

"My reasons." I said jumping in with the bags.

"Tell me." he said jumping across the river with me in his arms.

"You'll see when we get home." I said climbing out of his arms and into the house.

"Now can you tell me?" he asked.

"Wake everybody up and you'll see it." I said.

"Hey guys wake up!" Leo shouted and the whole gang came quickly.

"what is it?" they said rubbing their eyes.

"Like I promised." I said and handed each one of them a laptop. "Now you all have to put your info in the computer and set a password. I will help you with that later now it's time for breakfast and then training."

I walked into the kitchen leaving the rest of the bags on the table, forgetting I had a bag from when I went to Maidenform, and got the ramen from the noodle shop pouring the ramen into the bowls.

"Jasmine what is this?" Leo said opening the bag taking out the lingering.

Heat when up my cheeks while the rest of the gang got here and asked the same question and April was speechless.

"Oh look theres another one." he said.

I took them out of his hands putting them back in the bag and into April's room. Hiding them in the sheets.

"There." I said mainly to April.

"This ramen is good." Mikey said.

"I knew you'd like it." I said.


	6. How Can You Understand?

How Can You Understand?

When we finished eating lunch we left to the training room. I was standing in the middle as the turtles positioned themselves around me getting into their stance, ready for my attack.

"There is no need for your position." I said. "The test is over."

"What?" Leo said. "That was a small test. You didn't give us more time."

"You don't need time to let me know your position." I said. "Michelangelo and Leonardo" they stared at me with confusion. "Raphael and Donatello. This will be the pair you will begin training with for tomorrow."

"What!" Leonardo yelled.

"Every week this pair will change." I continued. "Today I want each and every one of you to fight against each other" they cheered for the plan. "with your pair." they stopped feeling doubtful of their pair. "From that I will gain another set of information about your fighting skill working differently. From what I heard both Leonardo and Raphael work better with each other as well as Michelangelo and Donatello." All of them where shocked while I took a seat to near the exit. "Begin."

The boys began fighting while Master Splinter was walking towards me. The turtles continued fighting each other with their pairs ignoring their sensei.

"I see they are doing well." he said.

"No." I disagreed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"None of them have been able to hit each other." I pointed out. "Both pairs keep yelling at each other when their plan fails, which in a battle if they were stuck together they would die instantly. As well as their fighting skills, if you see they only know their two moves and the opponent already knows all the techniques, so if Mikey were to fight Raph. Raph would know what he is doing and expect it, doging the move. This would go on for a certain amount of time."

"Yes but if you taught them each move you know then that would cause them to still know the moves." he explained.

"Let me tell you." I said walking out of the training room with him following close behind. "April may you check on the boys please." April came in and nodded opening the door to see the turtle listening to the conversation.

"Sorry" they said going back to their fighting.

We walked into the living room.

"If I teach them separately in their pairs then each pair wouldn't know what I taught them, confusing them into an extreme battle." I said, concern was written in his face. "Don't worry once I see them get tired I will stop their fight."

"Good." he said.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard Raph say from the room.

"But didn't you say she was a freak?" Leo laughed. "You ran out without understanding how she lived and accepting her as she is. You say you love her but in my eyes your pathetic!"

I walked into the room, both where caught with each others weapons. I stepped in between them disabling them from their weapons and knocking both of them against the wall.

"Jasmine I…" Raph began.

"Don't" I said accepting his thought of me. "I don't need your reason." I looked back and saw Mikey crying. "It'll be ok Mikey." I walked to him giving him a hug.

"The fight is over. I will see Leonardo and Mikey in the morning and Raphael and Don in the afternoon. Don't be late!" I said coldly, walking Mikey into the living room.

"I want Leonardo and Raphael in my room NOW!" Master Splinter said.

"I wanted to stop them sis." he cried. "They pushed me out of their way making me hit the wall. Don tried." Don came in with a black eye. "Sis why are they fighting when they mention you."

"Don't worry Mikey I'll make it stop." I said, "Now please stop crying and tell me what you would like to eat. My treat." I walked over to Don. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jasmine." he said with April by his side.

"No it's not." I said, walking to April's room packing my things while getting the healing herbs. Walking back into the room I entered the kitchen mashing the herbs into a liquid. "Here." I handed Don the drink. "It'll heal your eye."

As he drank his eye healed completely. I walked into Master Splinters room ignoring Raph and Leo's stare.

"Master." I said.

"Yes Jasmine." he said.

"I have cause trouble once agin in your wonderful home." I said. "I am truly sorry."

"Jasmine you.." Raph began.

I ignored him and continued, "I will leave today in search of an apartment close by. Once I find one I will live there and come to show your sons what I know. May I stay here for today?"

"Yes" he said, I turned to walk away. "Jasmine." I stopped to look at him. "This will always be your home."

"Thank You." I bowed and left the room getting my bags. "April."

"Jasmine." she said.

"I'm leaving." I said. "If you want you can come and live with me for the time being. If not I'll see you on the weekends."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find an apartment." I said. "Ever since I stepped in here there have been fighting."

"They always fight." Don said.

"But it worse then before." I said. "Mikey cries and you get hurt." I walked out of their home and back into the sewers. I waved good bye. "I'll be back." walking back to the surface I was stopped by Raph's arms around me. "Let go."

I walked out of his hands, but it didn't stop him. He took me in his arms again and I pushed away once again, making his grip stronger by breast pressed against him. Struggling, he stopped me with a kiss a tears running down my face. I stopped it and ran out onto the surface, leaving him there standing with the real Raph behind him. _I know it was you Leo. _My tears stopped and I walked to the nearest apartment in the neighborhood.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The owner of the apartment asked

"I was wondering if you had a room I can rent?" I asked

"Yes dear we do." she said. "Where are your parents?"

"My dad was kidnapped and my mom died." I said.

"Oh dear." she said.

"But my dad left me money so I can pay for the room." I said.

"Well come on in dear." she said. "Let me show you the room."

She walked me to the room. The room was like a suite, there was a kitchen clean and new, a small bathroom, a bed room where there was a queen bed, and a living room connected to the kitchen.

"How much is it for the first year of rent?" I asked.

"Three thousand." she said.

"Here." I said giving her the money and entering the room.

"Thank You." she said giving my the keys to the room.

"Um may I get a receipt for the payment and your name please." I asked.

"Yes you may." she said. "My name is Daisy." I walked with her to her room and she took out the receipt with her signature. "Here."

I walked up to my room and looked it over. _Ok I need groceries, blankets,covers, television, towels, soap, shamppoo. _When I finished the list I walked out of the apartment and left to shop. Three hours later I was back home fixing everything from my bed to the living room.

"Ma'ma is this the right stop?" the man said placing my flat screen t.v on the wooden table I bought.

"Yes thank you sir." I said giving him a tip as he left.

_Knock knock_ "May I come in?" I turned around and saw Raph behind the window. I locked the door and opened the window.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Hi Jasmine." April said coming in. "Wow one day is all it took you to find a place to stay."

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey sis." Mikey said coming in as well.

"Ok guy come on in and sit at the kitchen table." I said. "I'll make something for you guys."

As I walked to the kitchen I began getting the ingredients from the fridge.

"What are you making?" Leo whispered into my ear.

"Leo please leave me alone." I said. "You got what you wanted in the sewer now leave me alone."

"But I want more." he said trying to lift up my shirt.

"Leo get off." I took him off my back going to the sink washing my hands.

"Jasmine you smell so good." he said putting his face in my neck.

"LEO OFF." I yelled punching him, enough for him to run out of breath.

"What happened?" April asked.

"He wouldn't listen so I punished him." I said. "How many are we April?"

"Six" she said.

"Will you help me get the bowls out of the cabinet over there." I pointed and she came back with the six bowls.

Once I was finished serving, April helped me give everyone a bowl.

"What is this?" Don asked

"They're dumplings." I said as I got my chop sticks and popped one in my mouth.

They did the same thing and once they finished the dumpling they began slurping the whole thing down, going into the chicken for more.

"This is delicious!" Mikeysaid in-between bites.

I gave him a smile and went back into the kitchen serving Mikey another bowl for him to take home.

"Here." I said "warm it up when you get home."

"But I am home." he said, a tears dominating my face. "Sis why are you crying?"

I looked at him. "Mikey why don't you stay here for today."

He got up and took me in his arms. "Ok sis." carrying me to my bed room where he laid down with me to sleep.

The next morning I saw that everyone stayed here. Leo sleeping on the floor, Don and April cuddled up on one of the couches, Raph on the other couch, and Mikey was still sleeping on my bed. I bent down and gave Mikey a kiss on his head, then I prepared my cloths and a towel for a shower. I closed the door to the bath room and prepared the water, getting my cloths off and going into the water. _Hmmm that feels good. _The soap ran down my body cleaning every inch of me, when the soap reached down to the entrance of my vagina was. _This isn't my hand. _I turned around me to see Raph, I backed away from him but stopped with an embrace.

"Don't Raph." I said. "I'm a freak remember." i laughed at the sound of that.

"I am too." he said turning me around and dropping to his knees. "I'm sorry," tears streaming down his face. "I was in shock, I couldn't get a hold of myself. I…I.." suddenly his lips were on me with a rough yet passionate kiss. "I love you." he kissed me again. "I don't wan to lose you." his hands on my breast fondling them. I looked into his eyes, green with love, _this is Raph. _"You're my everything." his mouth, now sucking on my nipple. "Will you forgive me?" His other hand rubbing my clit.

"Yes Raph.." I said back away. "but this doesn't mean I'm moving back."

"I know." he said laying my body down on the shower and kneeling down.

Lowering down he began licking and sucking my clit, making my body tremble with pleasure.

"Jasmine may I?" he stood in front of me his length rubbing against my pussy. I nodded and he thrusted himself inside me as he groaned. "You're so wet." he thrusted again his mouth on my nipple. The rhythm continued, thrusting and sucking making me moan. "You're so beautiful." he captured my mouth, our tongues dancing in each other.

"Raph." I panted as his length thrusting inside me. "Wait."

He stopped at my reply and I got off his length. I looked at him confusion arouse, he didn't want to stop but for me he did.

"We shouldn't do this." I said catching my breath. "We need to stop." he wanted to touch me but I stepped out of the way. "We are best friends."

"Friends with benefits." he said laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my feelings for you."

_I understand, I feel the same way about you too. But I can't be with you, you're in a mission that if I were to interfere you would lose your life and your families. I don't want to lose you guys, especially you Raph. _How could I put these in words for him so that he'd understand


End file.
